Unknown!
by alwaysgocrazy
Summary: Spring break is supposed to be fun! Not about getting hurt and potentially paralyzed! Wanna know what happened since I am horrible at summaries? READ IT! :D Also, I need help for a title, so that's another good reason to read and review! :D So, why not just do that?


**Hey guys.**

**So...I've slackin'**

**I know :(**

**And I feel AWFUL! :( :( :(**

**Pwease forgive me?**

**Anyway.**

**I know I have several stories that need an update but...**

**I kinda wanna...put this story out into the world :)**

**I got inspired to do this by _Glee_ and I am really surprised that I actually like the show! I've been watching it on Netflix so once I finish season 2, unless I want to risk seeing spoilers on regular cable, I'm done :(**

**But anywho, I have this for you! :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Samantha Manson clipped the bungee cord to the safety harness and began to descend down. Nervous as she was, she knew she was safe because of all the private lessons she had been going to for the past year and a half. Though, she wasn't supposed to rock climb without supervision of her trainer, it was spring break and was sick of just training.

As she let herself down easily and cautiously, she slipped. She tried her best to grab onto a rock, it would either break or she couldn't hold on. She began to spin and as she did, she hit her lower back on a small ledge, causing major pain. She, again, hit a ledge, this time, with her whole body.

She tried to sit up but the pain was too intense for her sixteen-year-old body. She felt around her pockets for her phone, praying that it wasn't broken. She thanked God that it wasn't, but, then again, it was a Nokia.

She dialed a number that she knew by heart and just hoped he answered. "Hello?" a husky voice said.

"Hey," she said, hoarse and with the sound of pain.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, suddenly sounding extremely concerned.

"No." She began panting and felt the urge to suddenly cry. "I-I need you to come get me." She, then, couldn't hold it in anymore. She just broke down in tears.

"Okay, okay, okay, Sam? Sam, it's okay. Just...just tell me where you are right now?" he said, beginning to worry, considering his best friend never cries.

"I'm-I'm...I'm at the rock climbing place that I showed you that one time."

"Okay, I'm on my way, okay? Just hang in there. I'll be there soon, promise."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

That whole conversation, though, was a blur since she blacked out.

**DooDaDooBeeDoo**

Danny Fenton, in his hero form as Danny _Phantom_, arived at the scene and saw his secret love lying there, not moving, looking...dead. "Oh, God," he said as he flew down as quick as he could to get her. He felt on the sides of her neck for a pulse. Though faint, there was still one. He lifted her up like grooms do to their brides and flew her to the Amity Park Hospital.

When he entered, it didn't even occur to him to go back into human form, so there were many stares from around the waiting room but he just pushed them aside.

"Hi," he said to the nurse checking everyone in. "Uh, m-my friend here"-he sounded like a nervous wreck!-"she-she, I guess, fell while rock climbing. And-and she has a really low pulse and-"

"Okay, okay, just calm down, sweetie," she said. She punched a few things into the phone and seconds later, doctors and nurses came rushing out with a gurney and oxygen. They took Sam from his arms and laid her down on the gurney then took back with an oxygen mask on her face. He tried to follow them but the nurse who had checked Sam in stopped him.

"You can't go back there yet, hon. Sorry," she said sweetly. "I do need you to fill this out as best you can," she said as she handed him a clipboard and pen.

"Okay," he said, accepting the stuff and taking a seat as close to the doors as possible. His hand was shaking terribly, so much that what he was writing became hardly legible. He returned it to the nurse then walked back to his chair. For the first time since he was a little boy, he bowed his head and prayed. "Please," he whispered to himself, "please, don't take her. She didn't do anything to deserve it. If anything, she's done the opposite by helping me save everyone. Please..."

A tear slipped down his face and he wiped it away quickly, along with any other tears in his eyes. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, taking him by surprise. He looked up, hoping that his eyes weren't too red. He assumed it was the doctor in his presence. The man said, "You can come back now."

Danny stood up and followed the doctor back to where Sam was. The doctor stopped in front of the room before letting them enter. "I need to tell you something before you go in there." Danny nodded quickly so the doctor proceeded to tell him. "Don't freak out, but right now, she's in a coma and we don't know how long it will last." Danny's heart began to race faster than ever. "Because of that, depending on how long she stays under, we're going to have to keep her here afterwards for a few days. With that said, you will need to contact her parents, okay?"

Danny just nodded and asked, "Can I go in now?"

The doctor smiled and nodded. He opened the door for Danny and the second he saw Sam, hooked up to IVs, oxygen, different wires, just about everything they could hook up to her, his heart just broke. He slowly made his way to her side, not even noticing the door closing. He finally reached her and just fell to his knees and broke down in tears. He grabbed her small, fragile hand and held it in both of his hand. He kissed the top of it and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

He realized once more he was still in his ghost form and thought about transforming but figured that would cause issues. He did his best to make a duplicate and, to his surprise, did it and was able to hold on to it. The duplicate went down to the parking lot and transformed into Fenton. He walked up to the front desk and said, "Hi, I'm, uh, looking for, um, Sam Manson. I'm hers and Phantom's friend."

The nurse smiled. "Right this way."

She walked him to the room and opened the door. "Thanks," he said. His phantom form walked over and shook his hand. Once the door was closed, he made small talk with himself then went back into one Danny_ Fenton_. When he turned to face Sam again, he saw that her eyes were opened.

She whispered, "Why were there just two of you?" genuinely confused.

A wash of relief flowed through him and, without thinking, he walked over and just kissed her. "I'm so glad you're alive," he cried, tears and everything. He reached underneath her to give her a hug and, to his surprise, she was able to wrap her arms around his neck. Minutes later, when they finally released each other, Danny said, "You okay? Are you hurting anywhere? Anywhere that might be unusual, or surprising, not in the dirty way at all," he assured.

"Well...my head really hurts, but I did hit it on hard rock. And, my back hurt really bad, but, again, doesn't surprise me. But, the really strange this is, is that I can't feel anything in my legs."

* * *

**So, yeah! Woo! Got that done!**

**Now, all it needs is a title ;)**

**'Cause you guys know how amazing at titles and summaries I am at creating.**

**Yeah!**

**HELP!**

**If you have an idea, total credit shall go to you but the only way I will accept it is in a review with your honest opinion on this chapter!**

**So, as always, I lov3 you guys! (that lov3 was a typo at first, then I liked it XD)**

**xxSam**


End file.
